Halo: The Spartan in Black
by UPrising Studios corps
Summary: a new Spartan has join the u.n.s.c. and another Spartan soon tries to figure him out, some how
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Spartan training program will begin, shortly, the female voice on the enter com said. Are you sure you want to do this, Phil? Haley Questioning with concern, I heard this guy won't take crap, she went on. She seem to be wearing a onyx colored armor, and worn a Spartan five helmet. Phil laughed then said, are you kidding? I bet Sam told you that, just to get you frighten. He worn a green Spartan armor and had on a CQB helmet. He then pulled out a magnum pistol from his left side, then loaded it with fake bullets. Haley didn't know what to be scared of either the Spartan waiting outside, getting ready to destroy them, or to see her brother get his ass kicked. She too pulled out the magnum from the table next to her and loaded it up. The other Spartans were standing around, all steamed up for some reason, maybe the guy in there was the toughest guy of the Spartan program, and that they want to show that he was just other show off.

The count down started, in five… four…. Three… two….. Everyone seem ready just by the way they looked, there fist smashing against the other, guns loaded, this guy was about to face about fifth-teen trained Spartans, ready and waiting. Once they heard the alarm, the gates opened and they all ran into the maze room. They searched almost everywhere but he didn't seem to show, Phil was sweating on his gun, trying to not get jumped on by his foe. He turned to his left then screamed and notice that it was just Hank, he had on a red armor and from what he could tell was wearing a mark six helmet, which was odd because Hank hated those helmets, he knew it was him because he had a cracked on his helmet from the day they first met. He walked up to where he stood which made Phil uneasy for him, as he got closer he started to see something weird but yet it freaked him out, Hank started to change his color from red to black iron, and the crack started to fixes it's self which was not possible. A big scream could be heard from a cross the room, five of the other Spartans began to hear this, and started following the sound, they look to be happy, they finally found that guy they were looking for. Once they found where the sound came from, no was there, they looked up to see a green Spartan was hanging by the wall by a piece of wire from inside it. Haley looked to be scared from under the helmet, pointing the gun up in the air, turning around behide her checking to see if she was being followed.

She kept finding more and more Spartans put to the walls, hung by wires. She grew scared and even more scared just by looking at the others who have seen him. Then she heard gun shots coming from far off north from where she stood, she ran after it and hid be hide the wall. She looked and saw that three other Spartans were trying to take down the guy in black armor, she was amazed to see him action. He jumped on top from barricade to barricade, stood there and shot at the one of them with one shot to the helmet, making him fall backwards. We got you now asshole! The Spartan in blue said with anger. He jumped up in the air stood behide the last two and shot them both in the back. Haley drew closer to him, as she did he heard her foot-steps and threw the gun in the air and grabbed it as it fall to the ground, pointing at her with it. He stood there like a statue with his right arm out. Haley stood still for a second, opening her eyes seeing that he stopped her in her track. She was amazed yet also terrified of him. After a few more seconds the alarm went off again, making the walls pull down ending the training. He then stood there and turned the gun around. She grew confused at what happen. She grabbed the gun, which made him leave the area. She stood there confused but yet something about him made her blush a bit. Phil layed on the ground in pain saying, pleaseeeee? Could someone please give a ice pack for me. Haley turned and saw that her brother was in pain and began to giggle, see. I told you he would hurt ya. She picked him up and put his left arm on her right shoulder, w-why… didn't he attack you for?! I'm the cute one here! She wonder the same thing, why didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She then went to the medic, to patch things up with her brother, it looked odd for her, the medication cabin was hung on the right side of the walls, the bed was put next to the front wall on it's right side. She gently put him on it and said with a whisper, I'll be back, soon. Phil didn't hear, for he was unconscious for the time she sat him down. She turned and left the room before checking on him one last time. It had been lunch time, the clock struck ten after training was over. She took a plate and went threw the line, if there's one thing she hated, it's that the lines were too god damn long, everyone kept bumming into each other, what was this bumper cars?, you bump one car and things get ruff, everyone kept saying, at lease not all, hey fuck you! And the other guy would say, hey fuck you too. (sorry I'll shut up now) she grabbed her main meal each time they would have, green beans, mash potatoes, and water to drink. She sat by herself for the time. She removed her helmet, she had brown short hair with blue crystal eyes, her skin seem like a tan. As she started eating she saw someone she'd saw before, it was that Spartan again, he walked straight at her table. This made her flush again so she tried to eat without him knowing she was there, as he grew closer he went past her, this shocked her a bit, and kept staring while looking at the table. He didn't sat far, he only sat behide her, she then turned to him and said with a joyful voice and smile, Hey. He didn't even looked at her, he just sat there and removed his helmet, then putted a side, he looked to have a fuzzy head, like a marine. She then got a sour look on her and said, Hey! He then turned his head and saw her staring at him, this made her blush twice as much, she couldn't replie, it was like she couldn't speak but with only a few words, uhh..uhhh! He then smirk at her which just made her even blush more then before.

He smiled and waved at her with greetings of seeing her again. This made her fill unbalanced, uhhh… hi. M-my name's Haley. He giggled a bit but she couldn't here it, it was like he was muted. She got a confused look on her and rub her head, uhhh… can you talk? He smiled at her and shook his head. That made her feel guilty, she thought he might yell at her, I'm… sorry for saying that. He took a piece of napkin and started writing on it, she wonder what he was righting. He then handed it to her, she read it, as she did it made her seem to feel like jelly, it said, it's no harm done. We sometimes say things and don't mean them, and I'd wonder if we could be friends or not?


	3. Chapter 3

She stuttered a bit, su..sure. He smiled and nodded his head making him turn back around, finishing the meal he had. She did the same, but something seem confusing about him, why can't he talk?, is he's throat sore? She kept thinking…. Until she started tasting the mash potatoes, which made her spit them out, oh god!, there cold as ice!, holy crap! After hearing that he started to chuckle. She couldn't hear him, but she yelled loud enough for him to hear, she thought that he think of her as a dork, having strange reactions, and say things oddly.

After lunch, she went to go check on her brother, to see how he was doing. He had his up against the wall, thinking it was heavy to lift, he heard foot-steps and tried to get up. Whoa! Whoa! There buddy. The nurse said with a chuckle, you're not threw healing yet. She managed to make him lay back down. Hey… sis. He started to lower his voice after remembering what she said back at training. Hey Haley. He said with a not well voice. S-s- (coughing). She ran up to him in worries if he was alright. You ok. She asked in a worried tone. Phil explained, the nurse said: I might have a few broken bones, and I might… he stopped himself and started reaching for the bucket next to the bed, he started puked up his breakfast out of his stomach, after that he felt weak again but yet angry and shouting, Damn, rotten apple! Haley grew confused, there's was a apple over at the counter, I took it and…. I eat it. He sat back but was hunching over the bed, making sure that the bucket was near, it'd tasted like donkey crap! She began to laugh at that story which made Phil seem to smile a bit, he had short black hair, with red eyes, his skin seem tan. Well. she said with a smirk, I'll be heading to room, ok? He nodded but was shock to forget to ask. Oh if you see that Black armor guy, tell him (coughing). He started coughing even worst, she grew worried and started to ask, what's going? The nurse went threw the cabins, searching for something, he started to cough up little bloods, small drips of them started to show, coming out of his mouth.

The nurse took a shot and injected into him while trying to hold him down. He started to feel odd, his vision seem blurry, it'd grew dark. He past out and fell on his, laying on top of the pillow. The nurse explained, don't worrie, it's just knock out shots, helps the him not spit out blood. She walked up slowly and crouched down, holding him by his left hand, hoping that'd something might happen, maybe a angel will save him, from this sick game. After a few moments she left the room, heading back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

The halls started to grow dark, showing the end of day. Haley didn't leave until the clock strike 11: 34 pm, she was standing over a window, watching as the other Spartans were down in the practice arena, most were fighting holograms, some fighting each other, some just in the maze, testing there stealth unlike last time. But still couldn't get over about her brother, she kept thinking about him, and the blood coughing, something about that left a mark on her, like a scar on human skin. She picked up her helmet from the table near her, and left the room. She kpt beating herself up, just to stop the tears, (I know sounds stupid) her gloves kept making a melt bump noise every time she would punch her helmet, tears go away! She shouted in the dark. every time she walk she also kept hearing a noise from behind, a strange running sound. She turn to see who

It was but no one was there, just more lights on the walls and darkness, Damn emotions. She whispered to herself. She turned forward and kept walking, after that she heard a blash noise from behind her as well too, something turned her and grabbed her throat, Demon! The Elite said, I manger to get threw your forces. He went on, now your death, and the death of the others will be mine! He almost tried to stab her, but a Spartan in black, came out of the dark, and tackled him, he let go of her and felled to the ground, the Spartan begun to punch him, and rise him up, he gripped him tight around it, trying to choke him out, but a elite always comes prepared, he pulled his left arm out with another energy sword, at his sided, he then stuck in him, with his might making him fall like a building, Haley saw this and grew her anger at the elite, losing her mind and body control, you're going to pay for that, Alien Bitch! She growled, she charged at him, gripping her fist and then swag at him, blue blood came from his face, and made him grew little fear.

She kept swigging, and swigging. Blood was shooting out, drop, by drop. They were near the window, the elite would of killed the demon, but lost his sword from the first punch. Anger, pain. Was marching in her blood, grinding her teeth. She then yelled, and ran for him, kicking him off floor and into the window. The alien went for a splat, blood came out spreading around the body. She started to feel com, but soon realise that the Spartan was still back there, and ran back to him, in fear of losing him. She found him being watched over by to marines, she sat on her knees, tears came out like a water fall, she took her helmet off, trying to see if he was still alive, he gasped for air, blood was slowly pouring, he turned and saw her sitting next to him.

He was losing focus on his vision, then passed out, from losing a lot of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

He had awoken from a strange bed, to a strange person. Heyy, said Phil, look's like your alive after all, Finally now Haley can stop making come over here, not that I have a problem with it. He started smiled but soon remembered that, he put him in the hospital. Phil started to see this and said with a smirk, oh it's ok, I'm fine now, well I still need to check in, every now, and then. A doctor came right in, with a clipboard in his left-hand, oh, he said with a shock, your awake, good, he then put it down on the table, next to him, our scanners show that your healthy now. He then said with caution, you've been out for, Five weeks. This Shocked Him, five weeks, he's been out that long, the doctor explained, it took us, two weeks to get the plasma out of the stomach area, and three weeks to get your blood-cell running again. This made him want to start to throw-up but sucked it up, and continued on with what the doc said.

He went on with warning, if I were you, I would wait for: possibly Six-months, without fighting for a bit.

Are you sure, Phil bragged, cause I've fought this guy, before and he looked like he take on anything those Alien basterd's can throw at, us. May I remind, you that, if he tries to do any combat skills, with any high ranking, that he could be sent back, in here for two years, and the surgery he had, was just minder, if he comes back again, he can die from it. After hearing that, both of them grew shock in fear, He didn't want to die, so might as well reason with this, Phil didn't know what to think but just stand there, he might not know him, but he fills that if he dies he might end up crying like his sis worrying about if he will live, or not.

The doc went out of the room but said before leaving, there's someone here to, see, you. He got up and went on out, with his armor back on, they explained about how they repaired it, took at least three weeks, to get the shields working again, as they went out , he saw his caring friend, Haley, she looked at the ground for a moment, then soon heard the door open seeing that he made it threw, she walked up to him, and gave him a hug. He wasn't expecting that to happen but something seem warm about it, so he returned one back,

She felt this and started to grow a blush her cheeks. Should I be leaving, for this, Phil questioned, they heard this and started to move from each other. So, how was it, she asked without emotion, being in there? He reached for a piece of paper, and started writing, she always wonder what he write next, it made her feel like she was on one of those get to know what your friend's thinking shows. He handed over the paper over to, her.

She grabbed it, and read it in her head, she understood what he met by all of this, but some else got her off guard, and made her blush again, it read: The room felt cold, and looked to be odd, for me, but it also felt like I had raise from the dead, being giving a second chance. The doctor seem, to be the Reaper by my point of view, telling me how to get away from death, nothing more: P.S. your armor may be blocking your skin, but I feel warm when we hugged.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1 of 2

They walked down the hall for it seem like two hours. Haley started to realize someone she knew. "Sam!" she shouted. She ran to him with full speed. His armor looked gray with a red line running down his right arm, his helmet was a CQC. His left arm was at his chin as if he was thinking about something, but soon realize Haley was calling out to him. He turned to his right in surprise as she tackled him. They've known each other since the fall of Reach. She and Phil had lived there for about six years. They were taking to a ship that would send them to a military camp, but was shocked to hear that if they didn't join the UNSC, they were force off world. Lucky for them, Sam had picked them for his Squad. Since that day, Haley, and him had been like family for three years. Had a few missions. They got up from the floor, and started hugging. "I hadn't seen, you in two months." She happily laughed. "Two months," Phil said in surprised. "Where have, you been?" He questioned. Sam began to explain. "I've been with South Company," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "You see, Sgt. James died a few months ago during those two years, so they asked if I could come along." "I gave it a thought, and I said yes." "I needed some fresh air, plus I bet you guys could stay here without me." "You could have asked, us first, you know?" Haley said. "I know." he said with guilt. "Well…at least you made it out alive." She said.

He begun to start to have a smile after seeing Haley happy to see her friend, again. He had begun to here fighting going on in the other room. He looked through the glass to see something that made him question himself. Haley saw this and walked up to him with a tiny punch to the arm. "Hey you ok?" she asked. "Who's this?" Sam asked. Phil explained. "Oh that's…" He was stopped in his tracks went he soon understand that he didn't know his name. Haley said. "He can't talk, so why bother?" Phil said with reason "Because if we don't know who he is, we might lose him, and would have to shout his name," "Oh wait, he has no name! He shouted. She grew angry at this, and punch, Phil in the jaw. "Would you shut up, she said. "He could parley can here, you. She started too turned around, and started to think, "Ya what's his, name?" She started to have a strange butterfly feeling in her stomach, just from staring at, him for more than ten seconds. Her head started warming up a bit like if the heat had turn on, her heart started pounding like she had jogged a mile. She wanted to talk to him, but for some reason didn't have the guts to do it. The only thing she could do was to stand next to him, but had started to heat up like an oven. She wanted to know what this feeling was

Part 1 of 2: Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2 of 2

Chapter 6 Part 2 of 2:

He saw a female Spartan hiding behind a wall. This made him think to himself, "Do I know her?" Her armor looked dark blue, with green lines drawing down on her EOD helmet. The tip of her rifle was raising up against the left side of her neck. She took one last breath, and turned to the right. She aimed down the sight, but was shaken like if she was freezing a bit. One bullet was shot near her left foot which made her jumped. Another one was shot, but it missed her head. She ran to the left then the right side of each walls. Another Spartan was crouching above her on a ledge. He chuckled a bit then kept shooting a few more times just to make her jump. "It's not funny!" She shouted as she hid behind cover catching her breath. "Yeah, but it's you who makes it fun." He pointed his finger out her as he grabbed an ammo pack near his right foot. The Spartan didn't understand why that sniper was messing with her, but it looked to be a friend or family thing. He wasn't hurting her, well fake rounds may make you bleed a bit, but it was nothing a Spartan couldn't handle. "Han," she screamed "Let just end the training for now, ok?" "Nope!" He lowered his voice just in case she ever called for security. He wasn't happy with them getting into HIS business. Phil saw what was going on and didn't seem to like it. He gripped his hand, and walked over to the door.

He type in the code, and went in. After that, he wished he hadn't done that, because he was in a line of fire. The Sniper saw him, and thought he was an officer. No one's allowed to enter unless security walked in with a problem. "Sink in Security." He growled. "Hello? Anybody home? Knock, knock?!" I heard we were…" Phil swallowed, and continued, "We heard there're were some problems?" She shook her head, and ran over to her previous cover. "Hey?!" She quietly said. "What are you doing?" "You were having trouble. So, I came in." he explained. He wanted him to leave, but the security guard might make him come down, and he wasn't willing to make that happen. He had two choices: Come down and end his party, or just wound him. It might cause him to held a prisoner, but if it means having one last chance of happiness? "A la mierda." He said to himself. He aimed at his foot ready to pull. She shook her head looking at the ground. She soon saw a red light dot. She looked up at him, and poked her head out. The sniper shot once again. She tackled him to the ground, which made the bullet hit the ground. Phil wrapped his arms around his stomach. "So much for keeping it simple." He said in terrible pain. The sniper reloaded and shouted in anger, "No matter where you are, security, I'll find you!" "You're not ruining my fun!" Heley Looked through the window, and quickly tried to find the security office. Sam stopped her before she ran, "Hold on a minute, Heley." "What?!" "Let's see how she can do this solo?" She grew mad, and tried to go for the door. He walked over, and hold her arms down. That's my brother in there, Sam!" "I know, but this is part of the test." She began to argue with him, but Sam soon explained, "Listen; if we don't let faith take its place, we might never see a chance like this, again."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's know him for so long, but this wasn't the person she knew and cared for. She turned to the dark Spartan, and began to cry. She hold him and rubbed her head on his chest. He wasn't surprised. Most siblings ten to do this, even in a crisis like this. He may like to help her, but duties still stands. This is security's work, not his. Phil looked up for a moment with his vision almost about to black out. She looked at him, and shakes her head with grief. She ran, and aimed her rifle at the sniper. She pulled the trigger as he tried to take the shot. She was too fast. He was better with a slow target. But he had a backup plan. He pulled out a bomb detonator. He never really used this unless his target had a way to deal with him. He tapped his thump on the button. The wall blows up near the other side. A few metal boxes fly into the air as they try to land hard on the ground. One of them almost hits her. She dodges, and up a latter. It lead through a big pipe it was dark a bit, but she turned on her night vision. It was a dead giveaway, because a little hole was near to where she was. He shot through it, but didn't succeed. She ran through the tunnels as he kept firing randomly. Phil tried to get up, but was not in well shape yet. The Sniper was growing in fear as if to wonder where she had gone. He turned behind him, and began walking backwards. There was nowhere else to go, but to his direction. He didn't know where the pipes lead. He never been through them, no one has. He feel to the ground landing on his back. He looked up to see her standing over him. "But... how?!" he mumbled in fear as he tried to crawl away. "Holograms, dumb, dumb. Try using them for once." She pulled out a data pack with a hologram of a blue Spartan armor. She quickly punched his helmet living him knocked out for a while. She walked over to Phil, and looked down at him. She chuckled a bit and kicked at his head, "Hey, ok?" He looked up seeing her with her left hand placed on her hip. "I…I…?" He soon passed out, again. She picked him up walking back at the door. She looks at him and chuckles at this, again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phil, soon woke up, but not in the hospital. In his room actually. He turned his head left to see, Haley crouched on one knee staring at him, worried. The Spartan in black stood above her. Then there was that Spartan he saw before he was knocked out. "What happen?" He said, restlessly. "You've been out for a hour, but nothing 'major' just a stomach ache." The blue Spartan explained. She took her helmet off. Her eyes were bright green. Her orange hair was in a short ponytail state. Her skin was a bit white like if she never been outside before. She spoke with a smile, "Next time, don't get involve with my problems." "No promises." He said, rubbing the back of his head while getting up. She rolled her eyes.

Haley seem to keep thinking about, Phil, and his safety. "Clay," The Spartan got the black Spartan to respawn to her, "Why, don't you take her for a walk." He nodded, and let out a hand near her. She turned her head seeing it. She grabbed onto it, and left the room. Phil was shock by her. "You know him!?" She chuckled, "We've know each other forever. He saved me from a brute camp a few years back." He looked at him as he walked, and back at her. "It's a long story." She smiled.

Haley looked at the ground for a moment. Nothing was blocking this feeling of safety for her brother. What did, Sam want with her? Clay, soon put his arm around her trying to make her relax. It did com her, but her thinking for protection for, Phil didn't fade away. "Thanks." She whispered. He looked at her helmet, and gave a smile underneath his. "You're sweet," she blushed. "Like, Tanner." He tilled his head like if he wear confused. "He was our pet. Me, and Phil dragged each other by the leg, and he would attack us in a friendly way." He began laughing, but once again no noise came out, but she didn't mine.

"This one time, a grunt tried stealing supplies from our camp, and he bite him by the arm." She began to laugh really hard like if she heard a great joke. "That thing was crying out loud, kill the fur freak! Kill the fur freak!" As she kept thinking more about her dog, the more memories of him started flooding. Then she started to tear up a bit. He grew worried. She looked down sobbing. He put his two fingers on her chin making her stare back him. "He… got killed by a poison gas." He wasn't expecting to hear this, and it almost made him tear up for her lost. "It happened when we wear on our way to a military camp. And the sad part is that Phil thought of him as family, brother." Clay soon hugged her, and pulled back. He took his helmet off. They stared at each other in the eyes for a moment. He kissed her forehead, and put it back on. She wanted to kiss him back, but she thought it would make him feel off in a way.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Spartan asked, "My name's, Caroline, you?" "Phil." He replied. "Phil, huh?" "Yep." Phil smiled. She soon giggled, "Yep, you're gonna die first in this hellhole." "Hey, I am not gonna die." He mocked. "Look, just because you're good with a gun, doesn't mean you can judge me!" Caroline laughed a bit, and patted his shoulder, "I'm just fucking with ya." "Well," He shakes his arms like if he was freezing angrily, with his hands turned into fists. "Good!" He grunted. After a while an alarm went off. They got their helmets on, and ran to where it came from. Same with Haley, and Clay. They reached where the docking barrier was. A sergeant soon shouted, "Attention, halt!" They stood in a straight line as there commanding officer soon expect them one by one. "Alright, Ladies, listen up! We have reports that a convention base is about 13 miles from Holo Company!" He stood up quick, and looked down the 15 roll of Spartans. Then he stared at Lt. Clayton. He walked over to him, and stared for a minute or so. "Listen to up you, Maggot!" He shouted, making him jump a bit. "Your goal is supple, Kill every last basterd out of those 13 miles! We know you were the one who hid, and stood your ground against 16 brutes, 12 elites, and 3 hunters. And you know for a fact that they want your blood!" Clay could still remember those painful memories. He pictured it again. He was with B-alpha. One by one each solider died for him, and for arcadia.

Most of the civilians were either dead or just running down in streets. He remembered being knocked out by a huge plasma grenade blast. He rose his right arm up as if someone stood there leaning a hand. He placed his hand on the ground trying to reach for his helmet. As he put it on, he could hear other inn-coms. Screaming, dying. It was too much to handle. But, he soon heard a baby child crying in the dirt of the battlefield. He saw his Spartan soldiers loading there weapons getting ready for the fight. He grabbed two SMG, and hid next to the front door, with his arms raised getting ready for more of dying, and screams. The sergeant kept shouting as it grew louder, and louder. Haley gripped her left hand in rage.

He soon looked at her, and begin to smile walking to her. He loved to see soldiers holding their anger. He wanted this. THIS is what he wanted. "Well, then." He nodded his head, with a smile, and his eyes about to shut. "Now, THIS… is what I want from ya." He looked at all of them again as she grew madder, and madder as he was now insulting them not having great strength. She walked up to him, and gripped his neck, and swigged at him, causing blood to slowly poor from his noise. He was on the floor with his hands rapped around it. Marines soon ran through the doors, and aimed their rifles at her with their fingers on the trigger waiting for orders. But, he wasn't mad. No he was satisfied by her. He got up on his feet with his smile despaired. He raced over, and grabbed her helmet tight staring down at her with anger. "Are you fucking ready!?" He grunted, in anger. She nodded three times. This made him mad and he repeated, "Are you fucking ready!?" She shouted, "Yes, sir!" "Louder!" "Yes, Sir!" "LOUDER!" "Yes, SIR! She roared. He let go, and stared at his men with a mad yet confused look. "What the fuck are you doing in here!? GET OUT!" They soon ran back to their posted. "Now." He grunted. "Let's get this shit done!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Caroline looked at over the pelican seeing the frontline. Then she started to realize she was put back in charge, again. This made her smirk a bit thinking, "Never figured I'd be back in action. Feels funny." She turns to her right looking at Clay for a moment. His arms were placed on his legs, looking down. "Feels like years since I saw you last time, Lt. Hope you can pull through this." The doctor tried to explain to the sgt about his condition, but somehow he managed to put the Spartan back in action. The doc said if he wants to keep himself alive he needs take a pill called "Re-ti". It wasn't used much in the military do to that it causes brain damage, and makes the host see weird things. Phil looked at Caroline and asked, "Uuuuh, remind me again why we're heading to refugee camp? And, a well-armed one to add?!" She got up, and tapped the top button on the desk. A big map was shown on it. She scrolled it, and pointed at a big building near the forest, explaining, "Command wants us going in that area. If their friendly, we ask if they have seen any convent camps nearby. We find it. Secure it. And there you have it." "Any questions?" She added. Phil rose his hand up. She then rolled her eyes saying, "Any questions that don't evolving the word dead." He then put his hand down, looking at his rifle.

*I'm sorry for keeping you guys in the dark. My computer over heated. But I'm at my dad's using his. During Christmas, I might get a pack up. I'm sorry this will be a short one. I'm 18 and I'm starting to get a job sooner or later. I hope I finish this in the near future. I'm back.*


	11. Chapter 9: Part 2

Chapter 9: part 2

As the pelican landed, they jump on the ground one by one. Haley was the last one. She turned her head and waved at it. There were marines in each small tent around them. Some kept giving them a hateful look. Holo Company on ground wasn't known for being friendly with Spartans, or 'Super soldiers' as some called them. Phil looked to his left and right, starring at them. "I'm guessing their not use to us?" He asked. "No," Caroline replied, "They just think were a waste of money. They think we're winning because of them, and the ODSTS." "News flash: 117 saved their asses." Phil replied back. "Guess we pick the wrong day to show up, huh?" Haley said, moving her eyes up from the sniper tower to the medical tent. One of the soldiers walked up to them. He looked at each of them, and let them move on through the gates. A voice said from behind, "I see you, Philip." This made a shiver down his spine. The gate closes behind them. "You alright?" Haley asked, putting her hand on her brother's left shoulder. He turned his head to her quietly replying, "I think that was, Drake." "Drake?" Caroline asked in a confused tone. "He was one of my commanding officers during my days as a corporal marine." He answered. He looked up saying, "We never really got a long." "So how far is this camp?" Haley asked. "About 12 miles. Maybe 13." Caroline replyed.

It was 6:34 PM before they manage to set up camp for the night. Caroline scouted around trying to see if there they were safe. Haley, and Clay set up the tent. Phil found chopped wood and prepared the fire.

When Caroline came back, they sat around the fire eating cooked fish that Clay caught himself.

Clay sat next to Haley while Phil laid his back on the ground looking up at the stars. Then he thought of something, and got up. "Haley!" He said, quietly. "It's time." She rushed over to him, and sat next to each other. They both took their helmets off, and lied back. Their eyes were linking on each star trying to find one that would shoot off in the night. They pointed their arms up each second they think is going to blast first. "Maybe….that one." One of them said. "No, no, no! It's that one." Haley replied. Clay looked at his love one thinking why is she on the ground? He never did anything like THIS. Then it got to him. He never had a childhood. He placed his left hand on his helmet's chin trying to remember himself as a child. He had the age, but all he could find in his memories is survival. His parents died when he was just 8 years of age. His town was in smoking ruins. He went out in the forest and lived out on his own, until a group of marines found him and took him to big camp. Parents and children were crying worrying about: how will we live? We have no city. No hope. Nothing else came to his mind.


End file.
